Super Mario Mash-Up Pack
The Super Mario Mash-Up Pack is a free mash-up pack exclusively available for the Minecraft: Wii U Edition and the Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition, Minecraft: New Nintendo 3DS Edition, Minecraft: PlayStation 3 Edition, Minecraft: PlayStation 4 Edition, Minecraft: PlayStation Vita Edition, Minecraft: Pocket Edition, Minecraft: Xbox One Edition, Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition ''after updating the game. This update heavily borrows elements of the Super Mario Bros. franchise to add new Skin options, textures, music, and a pre-made world. It was released on May 17, 2016 for the Wii U Edition. Super Mario Mashup Pack Will Be Coming On PS3, PS4, PS Vita 1.82 Update (Jason Dunning) Overview ''From Nintendo.com: Replacements Mobs *Villager = Pianta *Creeper = Pokey *Skeleton = Dry Bones *Spider = Scuttlebug *Zombie = Hammer Bros. *Slime = Thwomp *Ghast = Boo *Zombie Pigman = Rex *Enderman = Stilt Shy Guy *Cave Spider = Tarentox *Polar Bear = Polar Bear *Sheep = Koopa Troopa *Guardian = Urchin *Endermite = Buzzy Beetle *Witch = Magikoopa *Bat = Swooper *Magma Cube = Lava Bubble *Blaze = Fire Chomp *Silverfish = Wiggler *Wolf = Poochy *Squid = Blooper *Chicken = Goomba *Iron Golem = Megahammer *Wither = Petey Piranha *Ender Dragon = Gobblegut Items *Hoe = Magic Rod *Lead = Chain Chomp's chain *Bucket = F.L.U.D.D. *Leather Armor = Cat Suit *Chain Armor = Tanooki Suit *Gold Armor = Bee Suit *Iron Armor = Frog Suit *Diamond Armor = Penguin Suit *Redstone Lamp = Glow Block *TNT = POW Block *Cauldron = Pipe *Vines = Beanstalk *Lily Pad = Leaf *Note Block = Note Block *Gold Ingot = Coin *Gold Block = Golden Bricks *Feather = Wing *Mushroom = Super Mushroom and 1-Up Mushroom *Nether Wart = Potted Piranha Plant *Slimeball = Thwimp *Blaze Powder = Fireball *Blaze Rod = Fire Bar *Raw Salmon = Cheep-Cheep *Clownfish = Eep-Cheep *Pufferfish = Porcupuffer *Raw Fish = Deep-Cheep *Potato = Turnip *Oxeye Daisy = Boomerang Flower *Peony = Chompers *Crafting Table = ? Block *Furnace = Bowser's head *Nether Star = Grand Star *Ender Pearl = Shy Guy Mask *Eye of Ender = Grey Shy Guy Mask Location of various items in the pre-made world Twelve music discs nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn * cat- Located in a castle just north of the Mario Statue. The exterior is designed to look like the "World #-4" castle from the original "Super Mario Bros". * blocks- Located in the final room of the Airship at the southwest part of the map. To get aboard, look for a cannon just to the north. * chirp- Located at the southern edge of the map, behind a "Locked Path" sprite from Super Mario Bros. 3 with closed Iron Doors built in to it. To enter, one will need traverse a maze of green pipes and activate a lever (located on top of a large pipe, the pipe is between a Green Toad House and the Castle sprite from Super Mario Bros. 3). * mellohi- Located behind the Ghost House (far northwestern part of the map). * far- Located in Bowser's Castle in the Nether. The disc is located at the top of the tower located behind the Bowser statue. * stal- Located in the World 1 Castle from "New Super Mario Bros. U" on the western part of the map. The castle has a purple roof, so it should be easy to spot. * 11- Located within Mount Corona near Delfino Plaza (far northeastern part of the map.) To enter, look for a granite-arched cave entrance behind the "Shine Gate". * strad- Located at the top of Ludwig's Castle in the Super Mario World section of the map in the southeast corner. The Castle is just to the north of the Yoshi Statue. * ward- Located within Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64) on the eastern part of the map. It is located behind the leftmost "star door" on the second floor. * mall- Located within the Sunken Ship (from Super Mario World) on the southwest part of the map. To enter, look for the yellow pipe coming out of the cliff to the west of the ship. * 13- Located inside a brown-roofed Toad house close to the center of the map. A Koopa statue will be nearby. Once inside, one will need to open the right chest to get the disc. * where are we now- Located in the northern area of the map. Look for the Toad Statue in the Snowy area of the map. There will be a series of platforms to the left of him leading up to a small floating island. The disc is located in the chest on the floating island. Gold *Gold Blocks are all over the place in the desert region west of the Mario statue. A few hundred of them are also available atop the big castle within the region. If you can get an Apple from an Oak tree or a Dark Oak tree, you can use all the blocks you find to create a lot of Notch Apples. Don't forget to have at least an Iron Pickaxe before mining them though. *The cracks in the golden brick statue located north of the Mario statue are also made of gold blocks. Diamonds * More than a hundred diamonds are available as a bunch of diamond blocks located in a small fountain in Delfino Plaza on the north east corner of the map. Don't forget to have at least an iron pickaxe to mine them. Portal to the Nether * There is a large portal in the southwest corner of the map, inside a giant "Bowser's mouth" statue (modeled after the entrance to the Valley of Bowser in Super Mario World.). It is better accessed using a boat. Portal to the End * There is a stronghold underground in the southern part of the map, which contains the End Portal. Gallery File:MinecraftMario1.jpg File:MinecraftMario2.jpg File:MinecraftMario3.jpg Video File:Minecraft Super Mario Mash-Up Pack for Wii U RRR Category:Texture Packs